Percabeth and THE Chaotic Problem
by huskydog225
Summary: "As it turns out, I think I might rather be fighting Gaia, then doing what I'm about to do..." "Shut up Seaweed brain! We only have 250 letters left." "Well how was I supposed to know that Cha-" "186!" "Shut Up Wise Girl! Your embarrassing me in front of the readers!" "111" "OKAY! AS I WAS SAYING CHAOS IS ABOUT TO KNOCK ON OUR DOOR!" "Okay, Seaweed brain, but..we're out!"
1. The WORST Movie Night EVER!

**Percabeth and THE Chaotic Problem**

**Chapter 1**

**The WORST Movie Night EVER...**

I felt like one of those people that say "We have good news and bad news" because, I was on a date with Annabeth (the good news) but we were attacked by two vicious dracanae (the bad news). When I saw the monsters It was the Two front ladies at the front desk.

"Why every time we go on a date we always get attacked by a monster!" Annabeth yelled annoyed.

"I don't know maybe because were demigods." I said obviously.

"That was a rhetorical question seaweed brain!" she yelled again.

"What ever, but we need to work together so don't go logic on me again Wise Girl." I commanded her.

We charged together dodging attacks and making our own. Finally we sliced one together and it disintegrated immediately in front of our feet.

"Now that's just gross." I said staring at it.

"Yes it is." Annabeth said slicing the other dracanae.

"Hey Owl Face thanks for not going logic on me." I told her walking over then kissing her.

"You're welcome but there was probably more where that came from." She said worried.

"You're right we need to get to camp I'll send an iris-message to my mom when we get to camp." I said taking Annabeth's hand and sprinted out of the movie theater.

I was right there were a lot more monsters where that came from. There were a pack of hellhounds everywhere, a small group of ogres and laestrygonians and a empousa which I recognized - it was Kate.

They kept hissing "Give it back!" they said it soon became a chant which sounded kind of weird. "Give it back Jackson!" they would keep on saying.

"What do they want seaweed brain please tell me?" she pleaded.

"We need your amulet to raise our master. . . CHAOS!" they yelled again. "Gaia was just a distraction from the real show Chaos will make everything well Chaos!" Kate said. Not only that but I am his fiancée when he awakes I will be his wife.

"Well good for you but I see a little something behind me." I pointed toward the river and a big creature popped up a hippocampi named rainbow. We jumped on and it took us to camp half-blood.

"You have an amulet Percy?" she asked him.

"Well it was going to be your's just a little present I was going to give you at the fireworks." I told her blushing.

"That's so sweet Percy but they said that's the last thing they need to raise Chaos. Chaos is unbeatable Percy he is stronger than Gaia,Kronos,Uranos,Tartarus,

the gods,giants,and all the titans combined. Percy he's unbeatable.

"Maybe you're right Annabeth but what if we break the amulet?" I asked.

"Negative, I've studied about the Chaos amulet if we break it the curse will be upon the person who broke it and he will rise." She said taking the amulet out of my hand.

"What is the curse?" I asked.

"You become a soul and live in his armor and can never get out like Tartarus." Annabeth said staring at the amulet.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Percabeth and THE Chaotic Problem**

**Chapter 1**

**The WORST Movie Night EVER...**

I felt like one of those people that say "We have good news and bad news" because, I was on a date with Annabeth (the good news) but we were attacked by two vicious dracanae (the bad news). When I saw the monsters It was the Two front ladies at the front desk.

"Why every time we go on a date we always get attacked by a monster!" Annabeth yelled annoyed.

"I don't know maybe because were demigods." I said obviously.

"That was a rhetorical question seaweed brain!" she yelled again.

"What ever, but we need to work together so don't go logic on me again Wise Girl." I commanded her.

We charged together dodging attacks and making our own. Finally we sliced one together and it disintegrated immediately in front of our feet.

"Now that's just gross." I said staring at it.

"Yes it is." Annabeth said slicing the other dracanae.

"Hey Owl Face thanks for not going logic on me." I told her walking over then kissing her.

"You're welcome but there was probably more where that came from." She said worried.

"You're right we need to get to camp I'll send an iris-message to my mom when we get to camp." I said taking Annabeth's hand and sprinted out of the movie theater.

I was right there were a lot more monsters where that came from. There were a pack of hellhounds everywhere, a small group of ogres and laestrygonians and a empousa which I recognized - it was Kate.

They kept hissing "Give it back!" they said it soon became a chant which sounded kind of weird. "Give it back Jackson!" they would keep on saying.

"What do they want seaweed brain please tell me?" she pleaded.

"We need your amulet to raise our master. . . CHAOS!" they yelled again. "Gaia was just a distraction from the real show Chaos will make everything well Chaos!" Kate said. Not only that but I am his fiancée when he awakes I will be his wife.

"Well good for you but I see a little something behind me." I pointed toward the river and a big creature popped up a hippocampi named rainbow. We jumped on and it took us to camp half-blood.

"You have an amulet Percy?" she asked him.

"Well it was going to be your's just a little present I was going to give you at the fireworks." I told her blushing.

"That's so sweet Percy but they said that's the last thing they need to raise Chaos. Chaos is unbeatable Percy he is stronger than Gaia,Kronos,Uranos,Tartarus,

the gods,giants,and all the titans combined. Percy he's unbeatable.

"Maybe you're right Annabeth but what if we break the amulet?" I asked.

"Negative, I've studied about the Chaos amulet if we break it the curse will be upon the person who broke it and he will rise." She said taking the amulet out of my hand.

"What is the curse?" I asked.

"You become a soul and live in his armor and can never get out like Tartarus." Annabeth said staring at the amulet.


End file.
